Lead frames are commonly used to provide electrical communication between various electrical components. The lead frame typically includes metal leads which extend outside of a housing for providing a connection between various components.
Lead frames also may include a connector, which is mounted to the housing, for providing electronic communication between the lead frame and other devices. There are also applications where is it necessary to have multiple connectors either formed as part of the lead frame, or attached to the lead frame. One type of a design incorporates the use of a lead frame having multiple layers, to provide for the use of multiple connectors. Still other applications require the use of a single connector which is in electrical communication with multiple connectors that are part of the lead frame having multiple layers. These multiple layer lead frames are typically constructed using a housing surrounding the multiple layers, with the multiple layers being separated by a portion of the housing. One of the issues that may occur during manufacturing of these types of lead frames is electrical shorts occurring as a result from mechanical slivers from plating or from the mold inserts closing on the stamping and dislodging the slivers from the edge of the stamping. Additionally, lead frames having multiple layers are more expensive to manufacture because of the multiple pre-molds required for the additional layers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lead frame which allows for the use of multiple connectors, as well as multiple lead frames having a layered structure, while remaining cost feasible to manufacture.